Babysitter
by Tobias Chin
Summary: Asami, a High School student, is hired to babysit Korra, who is a few years younger. Korra isn't happy with getting a babysitter and dislikes Asami. Korrasami. Rating TBA. (Putting T to be safe.)


**Title: **Babysitter

**Pairing: **Korra x Asami from Legend of Korra

**Rating: **K+

**Notes: **I don't own these two characters, although I wish I did.

* * *

"Riiinggg!" The sound of the school-out bell woke Korra with a start. She stood up in a flash, with enough force to send her chair crashing into the table behind her; that was, if she had not spun around just in time to hold it in place.

"Yes! School's out!" Korra yelled in with enough energy to convince a passerby that she was never asleep.

"Korra, let's work on the homework together. Get on Skype, okay?" Korra's friend, Bolin, asked.

"Sure! Wait… what was the homework?" Korra asked while glancing around the classroom. Everyone was staring at her, luckily there were no teachers around. In the far corner of the classroom, Korra's rival, Azula, started to snicker at her. Korra looked whipped her phone out, tapped the camera application, and noticed that she had a terrible bedhead. Korra usually had her hair tied up in a neat ponytail. But for a change, Korra decided to let her hair down for one day and it made her hair look like a lopsided afro. Even when annoyed and embarrassed, Korra still had pride so she pulled a face at Azula and blew raspberries at her rival. Azula widened her eyes in surprise and stared back at Korra, which quickly turned into a staring contest. _That God Damn Asian girl. I hate her so much. She's too good at academics and stuff. What a stuck up brat,_ Korra thought to herself.

"Urgh, it's cold outside and I don't want there to be another blizzard when I'm walking home. You know what' I'll talk to you on Skype, ok?." Bolin interrupted nervously, trying to break Korra's staring competition with Azula.

"Hmph. That Azula. Okay Bo, see you later!" Korra replied, quickly turning around one last time before giving Azula a quick I've-got-my-eyes-on-you move and walked out of the classroom, leaving Bolin behind.

"See you!" Bolin answered with a shaky voice as Azula approached him. "Uh, hi?" Bolin's voice cracked as he tried to find the courage to face the intimidating girl.

"You, you better watch out." Azula snickered with her buddies, Mai and Ty Lee, as they swung their bags over their shoulders and sauntered out of the classroom. Ty Lee flipped her braid and whipped Bolin in the face. _Urgh, Korra should really stop making so many enemies... _Bolin sighed in disbelief. _This girl has way too much pride._

* * *

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Korra yelled from the entrance as she stepped into her house and closed the door behind her. Her blue hoodie was powdered in white snow. It was below zero outside; she could not wait to jump in bed and bury herself under the toasty covers.

"Welcome back, Korra!" A reply sounded from the kitchen, from which a delicious aroma drifted out.

"Hi, Naga! I'm back!" Korra shouted as her pet dog scampered to her. Naga was a white Samoyed; Korra had found her wandering around back at the South Pole when she was young. Naga was abandoned and lost, so Korra had quickly scooped Naga up and brought her back home. Ever since then, they had been best buddies. Until after Korra met Bolin, of course. But Korra and Naga's bond was something special that could never be replaced or broken..

"Okay, girl. That's enough!" Korra chuckled and got up as Naga finished licking her face in affection. "You've gotten bigger! Later on, you'll be as big as the polar bears!" Korra commented as she placed her pet back onto the floor and dashed through the hallway. "What's for dinner?" Korra asked enthusiastically, stopping in front of the kitchen.

"Your favorite. Seaweed noodle soup and roast chicken!" Korra's mother, Senna, replied.

"Awesome! I've just got to go give Bo a call to work on history. Grade 8 sure sucks, it's really tough since all the teachers are preparing us for high school and all this stuff." Korra groaned as she turned and left to run upstairs.

"My little girl's growing up," Senna smiled to herself as she heard the stomping up the stairs. She heard a second set of keys rattle outside the front gate.

"Hi Honey, I'm home," Tonraq, Korra's father, said as he walked into the kitchen while removing his beanie.

"Welcome home," Senna replied as she leaned up to peck her husband on the cheek.

"It's really cold outside, is Korra back yet?" Tonraq asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs." Senna replied, looking back at the stove and stirring the broth. "Is something wrong, Honey? Senna asked, sensing a wave of insecurity from her husband.

"Not really, but there's been some trouble back home and my job is posting us back to the South Pole…" Tonraq confessed.

"What?" Senna turned around and gaped at Tonraq in shock, "but what about Korra?"

"I've got everything arranged. There's a high schooler who will babysit… or… accompany Korra while we are gone. I believe she won't be happy if we say that she needs babysitting." Tonraq replied with a small smile on his face.

"How long will we be gone?"

"About half a year. We can come back to visit every once in a while."

"That's such a long time! Is there any way we can make it shorter?" Senna's eyes were filled with worry for her daughter. The kettle started to whistle and she walked over to the kettle to stop the gas.

"I'm afraid not. But think of it positively, Korra should be old enough to be able to handle it without us. What if she goes off to college and still can't fix her bed? You know how messy it is!" Tonraq replied with a chuckle.

"You're right. Let's discuss this with her over dinner. I don't want her to come with us because it will get in the way of her studies. I don't want that to happen."

"Good idea." Tonraq said while hugging his wife, "I'm glad you understand."

* * *

Korra quickly threw her bag on the floor next to her study table, got onto the bed and reached for a dart on the windowsill next to the headboard. Turning around and looking for the poster of Amon, she aimed the dart at his red circular tattoo in the middle of his forehead and landed a direct hit. To Korra, Amon was the worst singer ever. His band, 'The Equalists', was probably nothing compared to the Red Lotus. But she had to admit, Amon was way better looking than Zaheer. Although they both looked pretty badass. Korra quickly rummaged through the contents her bag and took her laptop out.

"Sup Bo!" Korra jumped back onto her bed with her laptop in her lap, switching it on as a Skype call came in. Clicking the answer button, she faced Bolin's face on the Skype video call in her computer screen.

"Sup Korra! Dude the new history teacher is so B.S!" Bolin's reply came.

"I know right." Korra rolled her eyes, "Anyways, let's get to work buddy. We don't want to get Mr. Tenzin angry again."

"Well, I can ask for help from Mako." Bolin grinned as he got ready to call for his older brother.

"Dude, didn't Mako FAIL history?" Korra replied with a dull expression.

"Oh… yeah…" Bolin chuckled, "I forgot. Speaking of Mako, he's dating this chick called Asami from his school. Well, that's what he says anyways."

"Really? Well… high school drama is really weird sometimes."

"But he IS the captain of the high school basketball team, and one of the tallest. Damn, I wish we had a middle school team. We've just got to stick to our street basketball team for now. Anyways, compared to us he's like a giant. No offense intended, Korra." Bolin shrugged.

"Hey! I told you not to make fun my height, Bo!"

"I said 'No offense', Korra!"

"Hmph."

"Anyways… this Asami girl. Is she in his grade? What was it again… sophomore?"

"Yeah. Apparently she's super smart at math and takes engineering and a bunch of smart kid classes." Bolin said matter-of-factly.

"Sounds like Azula." Korra grunted.

"Nah, I don't think Mako would fall for someone as annoying and bitchy as Azula."

"Mako probably showed off his muscles to her and got her attention, then. Not too sure how a person who fails math and history can charm a girl who's that smart. What a slut. She probably just wants the attention."

"Uhh, Korra? You're forgetting something." Bolin said.

"What?"

"Mako's pretty good at math. It's just history he's bad at."

"Oh yeah… Wait! That's so NOT fair! Why am I stuck in the worst math class and failing history?"

"Well… for starters, you should probably cut down on the amount of exercise that you do so that you don't sleep so much in history." Bolin suggested.

"Hey! It's not my fault that Mr. Tenzin talks like a dead robot!" Korra replied, bursting into laughter. The two middle schoolers started to giggle and eventually both were nearly in tears from their laughing..

"You know what? Let's ask Mako to let us meet Asami tomorrow or something! It's Thursday after all. We can meet her after school!"

"Good idea, Bo."

"Alright, Korra. Let's actually do our work now, don't want to waste too much time." Bolin concluded, taking his history notebook out and opening it to the notes that he took in class.

* * *

One hour later, Bolin and Korra finally completed their history assignment. Korra felt like she had never been as productive in her entire life. She said goodbye to Bolin and quickly made her way down the stairs for dinner.

"Hey Mom!" Korra beamed.

"Hey, dinner's ready!" Senna replied. She placed the dishes on the table as Tonraq walked in from watching the news.

"Oh Dad! You're home early today! Did something happen at work?" Korra asked, wolfing down her dinner.

"Korra, your father and I need to tell you something." Senna confessed. Korra dropped her spoon from her weird spoon-holding form and looked up at her mother with big blue eyes.

"Did something… bad… happen?"

"Not exactly, but your mother and I have to go back home to the South Pole for a little while. We've got some… matters… to attend to." Tonraq said solemnly to his daughter.

"Okay. At least you didn't get fired! So, how long will you be gone? If it's just for the weekend I can go with you, can't I? Just as long as I can finish all my homework!" Korra babbled. Looking up hopefully with a puppy-dog expression she learned from Naga after imitating her while playing together multiple times at a very young age. Korra broke eye contact with her father and quickly stuffed some noodles into her mouth.

"We'll be gone for about six months, Korra." Tonraq confessed. Korra gawked in shock, some noodles hung out of her open mouth.

"Korra, close your mouth." Senna frowned.

"Oops, sorry." Korra mumbled as she slurped her noodles back into her mouth. "So what's going to happen? I can't even clean my bed on my own. I can probably live with instant ramen for half a year but the house will be so messy…"

"No worries, Korra. I've employed a baby… someone who will take care of you while we are gone. She's a high schooler so if you have any questions about homework you can also ask her. Isn't that perfect? She'll be coming here tomorrow night." Tonraq beamed at Korra.

"I may be going to hang out with Bolin after school tomorrow though." Korra pointed out.

"That's fine. Just be back before 8. She'll be staying over starting tomorrow night, as we're leaving quite early Saturday morning."

"Okay…" Korra mumbled as she started to poke the chicken with her fork.

"Korra. Stop playing with the chicken," Senna reprimanded Korra, "I understand that you're upset that we have to leave. But your father and I believe that this could be a good experience for you. Don't worry. We'll come back quite often to make sure you're okay and give you your allowance."

"Alright Mom. So when are you guys leaving?"

"Saturday." Tonraq replied, finishing up his dinner. "Thank you for the meal, Honey."

"Your welcome, Honey." Senna leaned in to peck Tonraq's cheek again, only to receive a disgusted expression on Korra's face.

"Haha, Korra. You've got to be more mature. You should date someone. What about Bolin? It would be a good experience for you! You're quite close to him, aren't you?" Tonraq pointed out.

"Dad. Bo's just a friend. I've told you already, and no. I am not going to date anyone. The guys at our school are so dumb, except Bolin. But I'm not interested in Bo, we're just friends." Korra admitted. "Thanks for the dinner, Mom."

"Okay, Korra. Go finish your homework now. You've got school tomorrow!" Senna told her daughter.

"Yes Mom!"

* * *

Please review if you like it! If there are enough reviews I'll try to continue it!

-Tobey


End file.
